


Derrière la Porte (Atrás da Porta)

by SayukiAkashi



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiAkashi/pseuds/SayukiAkashi
Summary: Os dias estão cada vez mais estressantes para todos no Palácio de Versailles. Maria sabe que aquele que mais sofre é o Rei e decide oferecer sua companhia e apoio.Mas parece que seu marido não precisa dela esta noite.
Relationships: Blaisdell/Louis XVI
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Derrière la Porte (Atrás da Porta)

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz esta Oneshot de presente pra minha amada Andreth. Espero que gostem!

As paredes do Palácio de Versailles se erguiam ao redor da jovem Rainha, quem caminhava devagar pelos corredores iluminados por velas, uma vez que já começara a anoitecer. Seu belo vestido roçava o chão a cada passo, fazendo-a sorrir por um momento. Muitas preocupações a mantinham inquieta, mas confessava que lhe agradava vestir-se tão elegante. De onde sua consciência vinha, as roupas já não eram glamurosas assim.   
Suspirando, Maria se aproximou do escritório de seu marido, o Rei Luís XVI. Tantas preocupações o afligiam e ela realmente queria ser o apoio dele. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo homem que a apoiou tanto por anos, não é? Mesmo sendo distantes, ela podia sentir o carinho que nutria por ele.   
A porta estava entreaberta e vozes podiam ser ouvidas de dentro do escritório, o que fez Maria parar antes de chegar ali. Pelo que soube de algumas criadas, o Rei parecia aflito e havia solicitado que não o incomodassem, pelo que imaginou que ele estaria sozinho. Devagar, temendo que seus passos fossem ouvidos, ela se aproximou da porta, prestando atenção ao que ocorria ali dentro.   
\- Tudo isto está me consumindo. Como Rei e... Como homem também.   
\- Você é o Rei que mais se preocupou com este povo, Luís. Eles vão enxergar isso.   
Blaisdell? Ele falava numa voz firme, mas havia algo diferente nele e Maria se inclinou um pouco para conseguir ver melhor o escritório. O Rei olhava pela janela com as mãos cruzadas nas costas, enquanto o Ministro se apoiava em um dos armários, perto dele. Não conseguia ver seus rostos, mas podia imaginá-los bem.   
\- As ideias liberais estão se espalhando como fogo em palha seca. Como poderemos lutar contra isso? Maria e Lafayette tem razão. Não conseguiremos deter a ira do povo, é questão de tempo até...  
\- Até você ser dominado pelo medo e deixá-los ganhar – o Rei se virou para ele, surpreso, ao mesmo tempo que a Rainha tampava a boca com uma mão. Aquele tom de voz cortante não era típico de Blaisdell, que sempre era tão devoto à sua Majestade. Maria o viu se aproximar do Rei e se colocar diante dele, alto e imponente como só Blaisdell conseguia ser. – Sabe bem o que acontece quando deixa seus medos tomarem conta. Sua visão se turva e a espada escorrega entre seus dedos.   
Enquanto falava, ele segurou os dedos da mão direita do Rei, erguendo-os até perto de seu rosto, depositando um suave beijo ali. Ele era sempre tão devoto, mas sua postura não se assemelhava ao que Maria estava acostumada a ver.   
\- Blaisdell...  
\- Eu estou aqui, Augusto. Alguma vez permiti que perdesse? Alguma vez deixei-o desprotegido da ira do mundo?   
O rosto de Maria esquentou, vibrando em vermelho, da mesma maneira que acontecia com o Rei, que ficara mudo diante daquilo. A figura de Blaisdell ficou ainda maior, como se ele tivesse endireitado o corpo, olhando para o Rei de cima, sua mão agora passando a segurar o pulso dele.   
\- Sinto-me traído com seu silêncio.   
\- Não, eu...  
\- Acredita que eu não o protegerei – as palavras eram tão graves quanto o tom que ele usava. Luís não conseguiria se esquivar dos olhos acusatórios do mais alto, mesmo que houvessem quilômetros entre eles. A mão em seu pulso se tornou ainda mais firme o fazendo dar um passo para trás e bater as costas na janela fechada. – Quando foi que eu falhei, Augusto?   
\- Blais...  
\- Não me chame de Blaisdell – a frase saiu no tom de uma ordem. – Responda-me.   
A tensão entre eles aumentava a cada segundo e Maria não sabia se deveria se intrometer. O Ministro estava atacando o Rei? Como ela podia lidar com esse fato? Sendo lógica, Luís não teria força ou habilidade para se liberar da pressão feroz que Blaisdell emanava agora. Deveria interromper? Mas o que poderia ela fazer? Blaisdell era forte o suficiente para machucar à ambos, se quissesse.Talvez fosse melhor chamar alguém. Lafayette, Fersen, D’Eon, qualquer um poderia ser de maior ajuda que ela.   
Tomando a decisão de buscar ajuda, ela se preparou para sair dali, mas o Rei ergueu a mão antes que pudesse se mover. Ele iria se defender de Blaisdell?   
\- J-Joseph... – disse ele, tampando o rosto vermelho com a mão livre, tão ofegante que era possível ouvi-lo da porta. Isso fez Maria perceber que havia interpretado errado o que estava acontecendo naquele escritório. As peças foram se encaixando enquanto Blaisdell tirava a mão do Rei do caminho com certa brutalidade, o prensando com o corpo contra as cortinas pesadas.   
A última coisa que Maria conseguiu ouvir enquanto se afastava correndo foi o gemido aliviado de Luís ao ser beijado.   
\- Joseph... Alguém...  
\- Ainda é o Rei? – questionou Blaisdell, mantendo as mãos do menor pressionadas contra a janela e descendo com beijos pela lateral do pescoço alheio. – Sabe que eu detesto isso.  
A reclamação veio acompanhada por uma forte mordida na curva do pescoço do mais baixo, que sentiu as pernas ficarem sem forças diante do Ministro. Aquilo que havia entre eles era... Proibido de muitas maneiras. Mas, se parassem para pensar bem, aquilo era só mais um dos pecados que carregavam.  
\- Mantenha as mãos onde estão – ordenou Blaisdell, soltando o Rei para começar a despi-lo e tirando o mais novo de seus devaneios. As ordens de seu amante o acendiam como fogueira e ele obedecia todas elas. Mesmo que tivesse que fingir mal estar ao dia seguinte, dar à Joseph tudo o que ele desejava era um prazer que superava qualquer outro.  
Luís sentiu seu corpo ser jogado em cima de um dos confortáveis sofás do escritório, observando como Blaisdell se aproximava, com aquele sorriso tão característico dele. Espere, eles iam...   
\- Eu o desejo agora.   
Sim, ah, sim, eles iam. E não poderia dizer não à ele. Não quando seu tom deixava claro que, agora, eles já não eram mais Rei e Ministro.  
Antes que pudesse notar, Joseph já havia retirado a parte de cima de suas roupas também, ambos apenas de calça, os corpos juntos contra o estofado macio. As mãos de Blaisdell eram firmes, quase brutas contra a pele clara do menor, deixando várias marcas por seus braços e pescoço. Haviam marcas mais antigas, de outras noites como esta, todas sendo escondidas pelas camadas de roupas que usavam no dia a dia. Joseph gostava de imaginá-las durante as reuniões, levando a si mesmo a um estado de desejo e fome tão intensos que só poderiam ser aplacados quando sentisse o gosto de Augusto na ponta da língua.   
Luís, por sua vez, derretia-se enquanto sentia seu corpo vibrar com as novas marcas. Gostava de vê-las diante do espelho, gostava de cobri-las com suas vestes reais e gostava ainda mais de notar os sagazes olhos de Blaisdell sobre ele, pois sabia bem o que ele procurava.   
As marcas se multiplicavam enquanto os dedos e a boca do maior desciam por sua pele sem delicadeza alguma. Joseph não queria e nem podia se dar o luxo de demorar, não com a ideia de Revolução borbulhando nas ruas da França. Precisava ficar atento aos perigos o tempo inteiro, mas o tremor leve nos lábios de Augusto era algo que lhe provocava os mais desvairados desejos e o fazia esquecer de seu amor à França.  
Não, ele apenas gostava da França. O que ele amava era o ser que tentava tampar o próprio rosto corado enquanto era deixado nu para seus olhos. Sua lealdade estava junto à Augusto e só serviria à ele, sempre.  
\- De costas.   
A ordem veio cortante, intensa. Se alguém ouvisse aquilo, acreditaria que se tratava de uma briga. Mas os olhos sérios de Blaisdell queimavam, ansiosos, e Luís não pôde fazer mais do que apenas obedecer. Ele colocaria a França numa guerra, desistiria da coroa, abandonaria o Palácio... Céus, provavelmente se jogaria da varanda de seus aposentos se fosse ordem daquela voz.  
As mãos de Joseph apertaram a pele exposta, vendo o menor se acomodar no sofá que certamente não havia sido feito para isto. Retirando um pequeno frasco de óleo de flores do paletó caído ao chão, o Ministro se dedicou à preparar seu pequeno Augusto. Sim, podia ser um sádico, mas as lágrimas e gritos que queria do Rei não tinham nada a ver com dor. Com Augusto, ele gostava de explorar a tênue linha que separava o desejar do sofrer.   
Os gemidos do menor se tornaram cada vez mais difíceis de aguentar, mas Blaisdell sorria ladino enquanto dois de seus dedos exploravam o interior de seu amante. Seu autocontrole era ótimo, embora agora mesmo suas coxas tremessem pela vontade de simplesmente jogar Luis no tapete e enfiar-se o mais fundo possível nele. Mas esperaria, esperaria sorrindo por aquilo que o arrancaria de sua sanidade.   
E Augusto sempre, sempre, lhe dava o que queria.   
\- Oh, por Deus, Joseph... Eu imploro...   
O sorriso do maior aumentou de tamanho, seu corpo inteiro estremecendo. A voz necessitada de seu Augusto era enlouquecedora, como se a espera estivesse o torturando, como se o simples fato de não estarem conectados fosse a mais pura das dores. Ele desejava alívio.   
E Blaisdell nunca diria não ao Rei.  
Os dedos de Luís afundaram nas laterais do sofá, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo inteiro ficava rígido e seus olhos reviravam até que não pudesse ver nada com nitidez. A queimação que se seguia à penetração era característica e, depois de experimentá-la tantas vezes, já havia se tornado um indício prazeroso de sua união. Joseph não esperou, nunca esperava, começando a se movimentar com firmeza, segurando o quadril de Augusto no lugar com força.   
O escritório se encheu de gemidos e ofegos, o sofá debaixo de ambos rangia em protesto e as almofadas serviam de apoio para o peito de Luís. O nome de Joseph flutuava no ar, às vezes num grito afogado contra o estofado, às vezes incompreensível entre gemidos e sons incoerentes.  
Às vezes os dedos do maior deslizavam pela pele alheia, outras apenas apertavam a carne com o intuito de deixar ainda mais marcas nela, sua voz sempre chamando pelo outro, sempre o lembrando a quem pertencia, por quem vivia. Seu ritmo não era rápido, não. Ele se movia de maneira constante, forte, precisa no ângulo de maior prazer do Rei.   
Mas mesmo Blaisdell perdia o controle da força que usava, com estocadas mais fundas e menos rítmicas quando se aproximava do ápice. E o corpo se desmanchando em prazer, gemendo seu nome como que fosse a única coisa que o mantivesse são, com certeza o levava ao êxtase.   
Nenhum dos dois encontrara tamanho prazer que não fosse entre ambos. E uma só vez nunca era suficiente para nenhum deles.   
A lua já estava do outro lado do jardim quando Blaisdell saiu do escritório do Rei. Havia ajudado Augusto a se vestir e o deixou descansando no sofá. Ao fechar a porta, sorriu, arrumando a gola da própria camisa e voltando para seus aposentos, satisfeito. 

\- Bom dia, minha Rainha.   
A voz de Blaisdell soou em suas costas e Maria congelou no corredor. Ele estava falando normalmente, com o respeito adequado à sua posição. Com um sorriso respeitoso, ela se virou e o cumprimento com a cabeça.   
\- Bom dia, Blaisdell.   
\- Está com a aparência um tanto afetada, Rainha. Conseguiu dormir bem?   
Como poderia dormir após o que vira na noite anterior?!   
\- Estive... Preocupada com o Rei e com toda esta situação.   
\- Estamos tomando precauções para evitar qualquer resultado desfavorável. Sua Majestade deveria confiar em nós para resolver o que precisa ser resolvido.  
\- Eu me sinto mais confortável quando estou à par da situação - o silêncio que se seguiu, por outro lado, não era nada cômodo. - Estou indo visitar o Rei. Foi um prazer encontrá-lo.   
\- É sempre um prazer vê-la, Majestade. Mas antes que vá... - um pequeno brinco de pérola apareceu entre os dedos dele. Maria ergueu a mão de imediato, notando que estava com apenas um de seus brincos. E se Blaisdell o tinha achado... O sangue sumiu do rosto da Rainha enquanto o Ministro sorria, daquele jeito que lhe dava calafrios. - Permita-me ajudá-la.   
Com movimentos lentos e de maneira que nenhum mal entendido pudesse ocorrer, Blaisdell colocou o brinco em sua orelha. Ele era muito mais alto que ela e seus dedos eram ásperos. Quando ele se afastou sorrindo e fez uma reverência, Maria só pôde sorrir.   
\- Tem o toque mais suave do que aparenta, Blaisdell.   
\- Eu jamais machucaria você, Majestade - respondendo à ele com uma reverência, Maria continuou seu caminho pelo corredor. - Mas espero que não volte a ouvir atrás das portas. Não é a atitude adequada para uma Rainha.   
Quando ela se virou, assustada pela acusação, Blaisdell já estava se afastando de costas para ela.  
E Maria sabia, de alguma maneira, que ele estava sorrindo.


End file.
